memecenterfandomcom-20200216-history
Type of Users in the Meme Center Community
This is a page describing the various types of users on Meme Center. Various Users Here on Meme Center the site is one big community, but it is separated in the way how users contribute their content. Not all types of the users in the community here are listed, but only the notable ones. Listed Types of Users Meme Makers: Meme Makers are the most common type of users in Meme Center. They help find random pictures on the internet and caption or edit it to contribute to the community. Although they can produce a great amount of content; they often post the most mainstream content that can be very unoriginal and annoying. Every now and then a repost is found in their works. Artists: 'The Meme Center community seems to be fond of artists the most. Artist are users who use their drawing skills to produce comics or memes for Meme Center. They tend to be more original than Meme Makers, but take longer to post content. Certain artists in Meme Center also take drawing requests and do art trades, and this leads to mistaking Meme Center as an art blog in which it is not. '''Commenters: '''Commenters are users who constantly comment along with the help of funny pictures or gifs in the comments section of posts. Some users who are also commenters only type for the sake of philosophical discussions. This style of contributing to the community is not effective content wise, because it is meant to emphasize the social aspect of Meme Center. XP is usually gained by commenters when they make a joke in the comments section relevant to the post or thread they are in, and thus upvotes are given to them which are as good as ordinary likes. Commenters also tend to bring up large arguments in Meme Center known as "Shit Storms" by using the "feed effect." '''Photo Memers: '''Photo Memers are users who take pictures of their very own faces to construct a joke. This style of content is very rare, and it also takes a lot of courage to do so. Photo Memers are often hated on and made fun of due to the lack of respect on the internet. Although hated, Photo Memers can be very creative and funny at times. Selfies are also not to be mistaken as apart of this type of content since they provide no joke or meme culture. In some cases Photo Memers can also be attention whores as put by other users because they put their face out to simply gain attention easier. '''Admins: '''Admins are users who helped create, monitor, and develop Meme Center. Their usernames will appear as the color red in the comments section or AMA (ask me anything) section of a users's profile. Admins have the ability to ban users, delete and feature content, delete accounts, delete comments, and modify Meme Center to their liking. Admins also have a tendency to favor users on Meme Center and also ban those who oppose them or the Admins. '''Gif Makers: '''Gif making is one of the hardest styles of contributing to the Meme Center community. Gif makers find, edit, and post short videos on Meme Center. '''Lurkers: '''Lurkers are users on Meme Center that rarely post or comment in the site. They are very reclusive or shy in the community. '''Graphic Designers: G'raphic designing isn't a very popular type of content making in Meme Center. Some may also fit the Graphic Designers into the artist category as well. Graphic Designing is also fairly new for Meme Center, and so far the users who use this way of content making have also been shown to be quite talented in it. '''Reposters: '''Reposters are a very unpopular part of the Meme Center community and are also highly discouraged. These users take memes that have already been posted and post it as their own while claiming it as theirs. Few reposters will admit to reposting, while many will claim the post as their own. Some Reposters also only wish to share content rather than claim it as their own. '''Nulls: '''Out of all the users on Meme Center Nulls are the rarest and strangest of all. After a user's account is deleted by an admin their homepage will be lost, and their avatar will revert into the default male avatar and then again into the default female avatar. The user's username will then revert to "null," and thus a null user is born. Although the Null's account is deleted they can still message users for a certain amount of time before being totally deleted. If you click on their username within the inbox that they messaged you with it will lead you to an error 404 page since their homepage was deleted. It is also impossible to come into contact with a Null unless they message you, or you messaged a user before they became a null. However a Null being active is only an extremely rare case, beacuse Nulls are suppose to be inactive once they are deleted. Nulls may also take on the username "banneduser." '''Feed Spammers: '''These users are mostly people who hang around in the "feed" (Is where commonly, your followed user's content will appear) and post status updates as a way to "chat" with other people that follow them back, they somehow are well accepted in the community albeit only in their retarded little circlejerk. Commonly low to mid ranks, with few rare cases, none of these users are actually relevant.. '''Drama Queens/Kings/Whatever: '''These users are highly shunned in the community sometimes... Sort of. Anyway they are more fegitty that fegits, so far some users are like this and their ratio is 1:1,000,000,000,000 users are like this. '''Lone Wolves: '''This type is the rarest in these days. The don't have followers but they post so good that users follow them. In order to remove followers they post offending posts so they could be left alone... No one knows where they are in the parts of MemeCenter... '''One-Hit Wonder: '''This type represents users who has only one feature or have their meme placed on the hall of fame and has no more features. '''Acid Posters: These users hang out on an alternative 'feed' post, dubbed the acid post. These people often incorrectly get labelled as '/b/ of meme center' or '4chan wannabes', although this has no real valid back up. Most of these users are older users, and often will do their best at complaining. These users hate everyone, and are toxic as fuck. BTW, newfriends, you aren't acid posters, go back to tryhard shitposting in the feature page pls n_nCategory:Memecenter categories